START
START: performed by Rina Aiuchi, from episode 356 until episode 393. Lyrics English Let's put an end to this and go back to the start We're not gonna let all the wishing and giving up faze us anymore The sun's coming up, so it's time to open your eyes, don't you think? It's because you want to get up now that your eyes have spotted the sun We don't even realize it, that we're so good at taking That there's no way we can be beautiful The things that we all want to get through Aren't something tangible, and they aren't words We can't put a name to them Let's go back to the start, I want to reset with you And take the next chance that comes our way Let's go back to the start, back from all the days up until now I don't mind if my future with you is uncertain OK, ready, go! We want to go somewhere OK, ready, go! We can't go anywhere OK, ready, go! Where to go from here? OK, ready, go! Should we go or come back? OK, ready, go! Coming and going We won't see anything if we don't go, OK, ready, go! The long, long time "from now" Is surely just a succession of moments, "now"s On this one road we've chosen We'll give the one life we've been given to walk that road Yes, dreams are something you can only do when there are restrictions Let's go back to the start, I want to reset with you And take the next chance that comes our way Let's put and end to this and go back to the start Let's kick our hearts into gear right now Let's take a chance The wings of freedom, the pain that's been born Both take hope and planning I won't fly away again Until I'm with you OK, ready, go! Should we go or come back? OK, ready, go! Coming and going We won't see anything if we don't go, OK, ready, go! Let's go back to the start, I want to reset with you And take the next chance that comes our way Let's put and end to this and go back to the start I'm gonna take hold of the future I want to have with you OK, ready, go! We want to go somewhere OK, ready, go! We can't go anywhere OK, ready, go! Where to go from here? OK, ready, go! Should we go or come back? OK, ready, go! Coming and going We won't see anything if we don't go, OK, ready, go! OK, ready, go! Let's go back to the start Rōmaji START wo kirou kugiri wo tsukete Negai to akirame no naka wo mou nuruganu you ni Higa noboru dakara sono me hirakun janai Mezametai toki dakara koso sono me de taiyou wo mitsukeru TSUI TSUI ne uketori jouzu na bokura wa Sono mama ja naka naka utsukushii mono ni narenain dayone Bokura dare moga koete yukitai mono wa Atae rareru katachi ja naku kotoba janaku Nazuke you no nai mono dakara START wo kirou kimi to RESET shite Tsugi ni kuru CHANCE tameshi tai START wo kirou kore made no hi kara Kimi to mayou ashita demo ii Saa READY GO (dokoka e ikitai) Saa READY GO (doko e mo ikenai) Saa READY GO (kocchi e ittemo docchi e iku no kato) Saa READY GO (iku ka modoru ka) Saa READY GO (ittari kitari) Itte mina kerya nani mo mienai saa READY GO Nagaku nagai kore kara datte ima to iu sono Shunkan no renzoku deshou tatta hitotsu no Eranda michi wo bokura wa tatta Hitotsuno inochi kakete aruku Sou yume wa kagirareta jikan de shika mirenai START wo kirou kimi to RESET shite Tsugi ni kuru CHANCE tameshitai START wo kirou kugiri wo tsukete Ima sugu kokoro butto bashite yukou LET'S TAKE A CHANCE Jiyuu no hane ni umareta itami ni Kibou mo kakugo mo suiagerarete itta Mou tobidatsu koto wa shinai darou tte Kimi ni deau made wa Saa READY GO (iku ka modoru ka) Saa READY GO (ittari kitari) Itte mina kerya nani mo mienai saa READY GO START wo kirou kimi to RESET shite Tsugi ni kuru CHANCE tameshi tai START wo kirou kore made no hi kara Kimi to negau ashita wo tsukamu Saa READY GO (dokoka e ikitai) Saa READY GO (doko e mo ikenai) Saa READY GO (kocchi e ittemo docchi e iku no kato) Saa READY GO (iku ka modoru ka) Saa READY GO (ittari kitari) Itte mina kerya nani mo mienai saa READY GO Kanji STARTを切ろう句切をつけて 願いと諦めの中をもうぬるがぬように 日が昇るだからその目開くんじゃない 目覚めたい時だからこそその目で太陽を見つける ついついね受け時上手な僕らは そのままじゃ中美しい物になれないん dayone 僕ら誰もが超えて行きたいものは 与えられる形じゃなく言葉じゃなく 懐けようのないものだから STARTを切ろう君とRESETして 次にくるCHANCE試したい STARTを気労までの日から 君と迷う明日でもいい さぁ READY GO (何処かへ行きたい) さぁ READY GO (何処へも行けない) さぁ READY GO (こっちへ行ってもどっちへ行くのかと) さぁ READY GO (いくか戻るか) さぁ READY GO (行ったり来たり) 行ってみなけりゃ何も見えない さぁ READY GO! 長く長いこれからだって今と言うその 瞬間の連続でしょう立った一つの 選んだ道を僕らは立った 一つの命かけて歩く そう夢は限られた時間でしか見れない STARTを切ろう君とRESETして 次にくるCHANCE試したい STARTを切ろう句切をつけて イマスグ心ぶっ飛ばして行こう LET'S TAKE A CHANCE 自由の羽に生まれた痛みに 希望も覚悟も吸い上げられていった もう飛び立つことはしないだろうって 君に出会うまでは さぁ READY GO (行くか戻るか) さぁ READY GO (行ったり来たり) いって見なけりゃ何に見えない さぁ READY GO! STARTを切ろう君とRESETして 次にくるCHANCE試したい STARTを切ろうこれまでの日から 君と願う明日をつかむ さぁ READY GO (何処かへ行きたい) さぁ READY GO (何処へも行けない) さぁ READY GO (こっちへ行ってもどっちへ行くのかと) さぁ READY GO (行くか戻るか) さぁ READY GO (行ったり来たり) いって見なけりゃ何に見えない さぁ READY GO! Category:Opening Themes